Base cabinets in kitchens are commonly used for the storage of food and various household products such as dish towels, bags, soaps, paper towels, food wrap, and cleaning supplies. Other household areas such as bathrooms, basements, laundry rooms and garages are also often provided with base cabinets. Because of the variety of items that are typically stored in base cabinets, it is common for the cabinets to become cluttered and disorganized. The hinged doors that open and close base cabinets are used at times to hold racks which are permanently fixed to the inside door surface. However, the use of space is not efficient in this type of arrangement. Further, the need to mount a storage rack permanently with fasteners such as screws results in permanent marring of the door surface.